Lost Swan and the Painter in concrete city
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Regina is a poor painter in the streets of Paris. Their paths crosses and Emma is about to learn there is more to this poor painter than she first thought. A story about love not being easy because love is not always found in your own class. Couples SwanQueen, Cora/Henry, Blackwolf (Cora/Red), Robin/Zelena.


**_Author's Note : _**For my friend Mike that made a picture that inspired this story and for RegalPretty that loves Blackwolf :)

**_Warning: Sex Read at own risk. _**

* * *

**_Lost Swan and the Painter in concrete city_**

Late afternoon was slowly turning into evening and along the Seine a young painter was packing up her stuff. She had tried to sell her paintings most of the day, so far she had sold about five so she was pleased. The brunette looked further up at a couple that was arguing, a young blonde woman and a dark blonde man.

The blonde however captured her eye as walked passed them she could hear her being annoyed at him for using the last money out on town with the guys rather than on a date with her. "How typical," the brunette thought as she kept on walking towards her flat. It had been a long day and now she was looking forward to some sleep.

It was was early the next morning that Regina took took her paint, brushes and a canvas and made her way through the busy streets of Paris. She did not stop until she was by the Eiffel Tower, after all it only took her about twenty minutes to walk. She walked over to one of the security guards saying, "Busy morning, Killian?"

"As always, coming to paint, Miss. Mills?" He wondered.

"Yes I am, i have to go home this weekend and I am working tonight, so I though I would use the day to paint?" She smiled at him. She really loved painting, although she hated going home to see her family.

"How is your lovely mother, and not to mention sister," he wondered.

"Zelena, coming home this weekend, and still upset with you for dumping her for that other woman," said Regina, a sly grin on her her red lips. She never liked her older stepsister.

"Not my fault she was so damn demanding," he said with a shrug.

"Aye true, thank god she is living with her father most of the time," Regina said with a smile, adding, "I better get to work, good day, Killian."

"And a good day to you Miss. Mills," he said and waved at her As she walked away.

Late the night the you called for room service, she wanted something more to drink. As there was a knock on the door she gasped saying, "You are the painter from last night!"

"And you should not be drinking more," the brunette sighed.

"You work here in addition to painting," Emma said.

"Nothing gets buy you does it," Regina rolled her dark eyes.

"Oh just give me the damn wine," Emma reached for the bottle the other woman was holding.

"He's not worth it it you know," said Regina handing over the bottle and walked away. Emma snarled as she closed the door, wondering who the hell the brunette was that dared speak against someone that was higher than her.

Her phone rang once twice three times... Neal, she wasn't interested in talking to him, he could go and piss off some place else for all she cared. She looked at the bottle Regina had brought her and put it on the table, it was not worth it she decided. Turning on the TV she ended up on a teenage love drama of some sort, of course dubbed, after all she lived in Paris. She didn't care though all to get her mind of Neal and her parents.

It was early morning when Regina got off her shift and she was humming happily, a plastic bag in her hand contained her wallet, some cans of spray pant and a magazine all she needed just then. Passing a new blank concrete wall on the building she took out the cans and sprayed a picture on. A lonely swan swimming on a small lake, surrounded by concrete buildings. How she saw the blonde knowing her name was Emma Swan.

One last look pleased deciding to double by the bakery to get some fresh croissants and a cup of coffee she could eat while seedling some paintings by the Seine. She was not tired so why sleep.

* * *

Emma woke up at noon feeling horrible, glad that she has not drank the bottle of vine she ordered. She sighed not being able to get Regina out of her head she knew she had to see her and talk to her. She also knew she didn't have time as she had to be at her parents mansion in an hour, she was being introduced to lord something or other. that could wait, she put on a pair of black, pressed pants, a white blouse, and her red leather jacket. A jacket her mother hated above all. She let the door to the room smack shut behind her and hurried down the busy street when she saw a beautiful wall painting it had not been there the day before. A beautiful white Swan with hanging head swimming on a small lake. What struck her was that the swan was surrounded by tall concrete buildings. Her fingers stroked over it as a sigh escaped her, it was just how she felt. Slowly she hurried along and went down to the Seine, hoping to find Regina selling her paintings or painting even.

Slowly she moved downwards pass the sellers, spotting her. Her paintings they were actually not bad. Emma's eyes fell on a beautiful one, the Eiffel Tower at night. Emma smiled and to get her attention she said, "How much for that one of the Tower at night."

Regina startled as she looked at her saying, "Seventy but you can have it for sixty."

"I'll give you seventy for it," Emma easily got it from a pale of bills in pocket.

"You did to have to do that, but thank you, love your jacket by the way," she smiled, putting the jacket of the worn out jeans she was wearing. In a addition she was wearing an too big black T-shirt saying, life sucks deal with it.

"Thanks mom hates it," Emma smiled at her.

"Can I borrow it," said Regina, Emma nodded and handed it over. Regina went in a plastic bag finding a can of white spray paint, spraying a pair of white wings on it, then handing it back.

"Cool thanks," said said Emma putting it back on.

"White wings to match your name Swan," she said, smiling brightly.

"How did you know my name?" Emma wondered.

"Looked it up when the number came up when you ordered room service lat night?" she shrugged.

"Course, what's is your name?" Emma wondered.

"Mills, Regina Mills," she said with a sigh.

"Regina, shit I have to go, I'll find you later, Queen Queen," she said running away she was late and her mother would kill her. Regina just smiled after her, running along in a red leather jacket with spray white wings.

* * *

Late night Regina was sitting outside the hotel when Emma came out, her red jacket still on, but now the sleeve seemed to have gotten a slight burn. Regina frowned at this as she aksed, "You burned the jacket?"

"No mother, to teach me a lesson," Emma sighed looking at her, adding, "She and father want me to marry lord what's his name."

"He's rich and handsome?" Regina frowned, leaning on the wall, her hands in the pockets of her torn jeans.

"Rich, but yucky and so very childish, don't you hate to have your future planned out for you?" asked Emma with a heavy sigh.

"I do, speaking of which, are you having any plans this weekend?" Regina changed the subject. It was now or never.

"Why?" Emma wanted to know.

"Mother, she wanted me to bring you home, but not sure how to break it to her that you are not a man," she said.

"Wait you told your mother about us, you've known me for less than twenty-four hours," Emma looked shocked.

"I told her I met someone, I have a feeling that... never mind," Regina shooked it off and started to walk away.

"Regina...wait?" Emma called, making her turn to look at her, the other woman was like nothing she had ever met before.

"What?" the brunette said.

"I have an engament it is hard to get out of, that is why I said no," said the blonde, it was true she did.

"I shouldn't have expected you to come with as you said we don't know each other," the brunette said with a carefree shrug. The fact was that she was hurt. She had hoped Emma would say yes. Slowly she started to look away as Emma cursed at herself for not running after.

It was later the night that Emma dumped into her walking like the Seine, she was sitting there looking out in peace, contemplating. She just sat there legs crossed, hands crossed above them, humming on a tone, totally in her own world, Emma wondered what it would be like to be like that.

She walked closer, not caring about her pink dress or white coat getting dirty as she sat down beside her. She smiled saying, "Do you live near here?"

"Near the tower, do you live at the hotel?" Regina asked, not taking her eyes of the Seine.

"My parents own it, I sometimes live at one of the rooms to get some space from home, they just got another kid," Emma said with a shrug.

"Wow, that's a stretch if you don't have more syblings, or do you?" the brunette asked.

"No, this one is the golden prince and I am the ugly duckling, what about you?" Emma asked back.

"An older stepsister, her name is Zelena, we tolerate each other, but not more than that," said she and smiled at her, adding, "I think mother will divorce again."

"How come?" Emma wondered.

"Some of the spark between them is gone, that's all, I think she's found what she needs elsewhere," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"I am sorry to hear that,"Emma reached out putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah well she isn't a very nice woman, but I won't get into that, I mean I am after all what you would most likely call lower society, you can't be bothered with me," her voice seemed sad.

"Actually I cam to tell you the reason why I couldn't come, even if I wanted to," there was something about the brunette that did that Emma just wanted to hug her.

"Oh?" Regina looked at her with wondering eyes. Emma didn't owe her to do that she knew.

"My best friend Ruby, it is her birthday party, I can explain the situation and come to you a bit later than what I assumed you were going there, if you still want me to...come," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I do, I do very much want you to come, I could borrow Zelena's car and pick you up," a smiled on her face, then inescurity, as she added, "You would really come after right?"

"I would, or I would not have suggested it, just tell me how to get there and I shall," Emma nodded, more because she was curious than anything else.

Regina found a note and a pen in her pocket, writing the information needed down and handed it to Emma, along with her phone number. Emma looked at it before putting it in the pocket of her jacket. The something occured to her and she said, "What is proper attires to wear, and pack with, I don't know what we will be doing."

"My mother well she is a bit uptight so something like you are wearing now would be good, maybe riding outfit if you want to do riding, and then of course casual clothes and sleep wear," Regina concluded.

"That I can fix, I better head back, evening thing with lord knows what and his father," she rolled her eyes.

"I assumed he was not out of the picture," Regina nodded.

"With my parents not likely, I'll text when I am on my way tomorrow," she said, slowly getting up.

"Good, I'll be counting on you," said Regina, smiling so brightly as the sun.

"You're stunning you know that," said Emma with a smile to match.

"Aww stop, dirty old me," said Regina getting up also.

It was then Emma did something that surprised them both, she leaned int to give her a peck on the cheek. Then she made a run for it, feeling for the first time in ages something was shifting inside her, something good. As for Regina she stood there looking after her, blushing, feeling she was floating on clouds.

* * *

"So mother tells me you got a man coming over," Zelena said as soon as Regina had gotten into her car. A green sportscar to be more correct. Regina had thrown her suticase in the backseat. Now she had taken place in the front, next to her older sister.

"I...later tonight due to engagements," said Regina, looking at her older sister. Her hair shade lighter than hers, only now she had green stripes in it. Her eyeshadow in dark green as well. She was really something, there was just something about her that made Regina's blood freeze.

"High society or scum like you?" Zelena asked, eyeing her as they stopped on red. How could her eyes be so intense.

"For your info, dear sister I am as much of high society as you, I just choose to not make a big deal of it. I enjoy my freedom and right to choose my way of life," Regina argued hard.

"Jeez Regina, would you grow up, you are in your mid twenties, no man will marry you if you don't start acting like what you are," Zelena's tone full of spite.

"Yeah like I see a ring on your finger, you are so full of poison no man will even come near you," Regina spat at her.

"If you must know I have found someone that has proposed, Robin of Loxzely," a pleased grin on her face.

"Oh no you didn't, he would never fall for you, what did you do to get him into your claws," Regina snarled at her.

"I simply used my sweet charm and he fell for it, hook, line and sinker," said Zelena, giving her an evil grin.

"You can't do that to me, he is one of my best friends, you are only doing it to spite me and if you break his heart if that is your plan you will crush him, and he will never speak to me again," Regina raised her voice now.

"Why do you care, it's not like you were ever going to date him again, you broke up with him and remained friends for a reason Regina. And what do you care anyway as you found a new man," Zelena shrugged.

"Because he is my best friend and I rather not seen him hurt, and for your info it is not a man but a woman I am seeing," she almost spat at her. Her hand went over her mouth as soon as she had said it. She never meant for it to come out like that, heck they hadn't even gotten into it, they had only texted back and forth after she had given Emma her number the previous day.

"A woman, well, well, well, wait to mother hears this, she will whip you until there is no tomorrow," said Zelena, a tone and a smile that made it go cold down Regina's spine. She was just about to speak back when her sister parked the car in front of the castle and got out. She had hardly gotten out of the car before Cora Mills came to view squealing in a way that was very unlike her, "My babies are home, come and give mommy a hug."

"Regina is dating a woman, or at least that is what she is bringing home," Zelena said giving Regina a triumphant smile.

"Zelena is engaged to Robin, but it is only to use him against me, tell her to break it off," Regina demanded just as their father came to view.

Cora's jaw dropped to the floor, or rather road in shock, but only for a second, as she gathered herself quickly and said, "Have you both lost your minds! Zelena you shall call this off at once, you are not marry him for two reasons one you do not love him, had you only done that it had been debatable, and two he is below you. Regina a woman, I do hope she at least off class or else I will ban her from the ground as soon as she gets here. I swear had you both been younger I would have sent you to your rooms after a royal beating, but as it were your father shall decided your punishment as you are both giving me a migraine."

Henry. looked at his daugther and stepdaughter both he had raised since they were quite youmg.. Well Regina since birth and Zelena before, both trouble makers, but Zelena more wicked then her sister. He sighed and said, "Zelena your mother is right, you need to end this now and you two shall be kind and try to get a better understanding of each other this weekend. In fact you shall share a room and talk, I shall even have your mother put a magic lock on it so you will be forced to sleep there. I don't want to hear another word from either now get inside."

"Yes father," it came from both as they followed him with hanging head. Both going upstairs to put theit things in their room they were to share, glaring at each other.

* * *

"Are you happy now, I planned to spend the weekend with Emma, and now thanks to you we have to share room, I have no privacy," said Regina annoyed, throwing her bags on the floor and flopping down on the bed.

"Me, why on earth should I be happy, I planned to see Robing this weekend," Zelena glared at her now. She hated this, being locked in a room by their mother if she found it for good. Unable to break out, almost like it was magic keeping them there.

"Whatever for, mother told you to end it, aren't you going to?" Regina said, kicking of her heels, sliding down on the bed, looking at a unicorn poster on her ceiling. The colors had faded now though.

"No, I am not," said Zelena, shaking her head.

"I thought you were just playing with him, how long have you been together anyways?" Regina asked, looking over at Zelena that at the moment was taking off her black leather boots.

"Four months, but I haven't seen him much, work," she sighed, pushing herself backwards on the bed, lying town, resting her head against the pillow. Work took a lot of her time, she was an accountant. Taking a deep breath she said, "Sometimes I wish I was freeer like you, could do what I desired."

"It is not all as it is craked up to be," Regina admitted.

"Tell me something in life that is," both laughed hoarsley.

"So tell me about this Emma...person," said Zelena looking up at a faded backstreet boys poster on her ceiling.

"She's twenty-one, and is daughter of the owners of the hotel I work at, rebel I would say," said Regina with a soft smile.

"They are good people, I do their books," said Zelena and smiled back at her younger sister.

"Don't know, they would flip I am sure if they knew Emma was sneaking off to see me," Regina got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You're hopeless always a dreamer," Zelena shook her head.

"Is it so wrong I want true love and happiness?" asked Regina, gotten a pillow thrown in her face. She threw one back knowing it would start a pillow war, she didn't care. She heard her sister giggle, and for a second it was like no time had passed. Like they were still teenagers, arguing over silly things, driving their mother crazy and their father trying to reason. Even though Zelena was as wicked as Regina could be good or evil, they still loved each other and traces of their past showed just how much.

* * *

"I really hate you," thirteen year old Regina throw herself at her bed, crying sadly, hugging an old worn our bear once given her by her father.

"I really should hate you," Zela sighed, flopping down on her bed with a heavy sigh. This was so not what she had planned to spend the evening home, watching over her younger sister, when all the cool kids was having the best party ever.

"Go adead, I don't care," you could hear the hurt in Regina's young voice, it was easy to tell she did not mean her words.

"Why did you have to tell mother where I was going?" Zelena wanted to know.

"Because you were lying," Regina spat at her, she had told her mother she was sleeping over at Olivia's, that was so not the truth.

"You should have held your tongue," the older sister, kicked off her high heels and lay down fully on her bed.

"I am sorry, I already told you," tears stung in her eyes.

"I'll never get you, why you are always ruining things for me," said Zelena with a heavy sigh.

"I am not but it's nor fair that you get to have the cooler clothes, makeup and go places I can only dream of," Regina turned her back on her.

Zelena looked over at her younger sister, a strongheaded young woman she was, and she had everything she could want money wise, freedom on the other hand. For second she felt badly for her and went into her desk drawer. She took out a paper bag and tossed it over at the other bed, "Here, kid."

Regina turned and took the bag, opening it she found a little black box, she opened it, four shades of purple eye shadow, her first eye shadow. She gasped, looking over at her older sister saying, "Really it is mine?"

"All yours, I think those colors should suit you," said Zelana, a small smile on her lips.

Regina ran over and hugged her, saying, "You are the best sister ever, thank you thank you, thank you."

"You are welcome, kid, now go try it on," said Regina, nodding towards a makeup table in their room. The younger girl headed over, putting on her makeup for the very first time.

* * *

"Easy, Regina, easy, I got you," Zelena said, she had heard the screams from the room next to hers, her sister was having bad dreams yet again. She didn't have to think hard to find that their mother was the source.

Her eyes shut open as she clinged to her sister, the eight year old was shivering like a leaf. She was crying like a baby. She didn't need to speak, Zelena saw the terror in her eyes, it said it all. She stroked her ever so gently, whispering soothing words. She would stay until morning making sure Regina was safe.

"So can I borrow your car to get Emma later," Regina askied looking at her older sister with pleading eyes.

"If you help me so I can get out of here and met Robin during the weekend," said Zelena.

"You got yourself a deal," Regina put her pillow asside, thinking it was about time to bug her mother. An evil grin spreading across her red lips by the thought of that.

It was about 10 pm when Regina went to pick up Emma at the train station. Stepping on the gas she could feel the wind in her hair. She had told Emma to wait outside the station. She spotted her at once and honked her horn, calling her name to get her to come over. Emma wolf whistled when she saw her and said, "Sweet ride."

"My sister's," said Regina with a shrug.

"Something tells me your family isn't as poor as you let me believe," Emma said, eyeing the car with shiny eyes.

"They are very upper class and rich if that is what you mean, I broke free from that, made my own way, so care to get in?" Regina opened the door. Emma tossed her suitcase in the backside and joined her in the front, giving her a gentle kiss. Regina blushed as she stepped on the gass to get her back home. Emma's kiss lingering on her lips, making a smile come across her red lips.

"You broke free as you didn't want that life," said Emma looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Too much preasure and hated the men mother wanted to set me up with. I wanted to be with someone because I fell in love, not because he was a good match," she nodded.

"Did you fell in love?" Emma asked, looking at her with eyes, they were shinking intense now.

"I did twice, first was Daniel, but mother in the end forbid me to see him as he was below me, he moved away. Then there was Robin, he was a few years older than me, he had a son, it just didn't work out. We are best friends and now my my sister Zelena is dating him, I cannot see why," said Regina with a shrug.

"Maybe she fell in love?" Emma said, giving her a nudge in the side.

"So she says, I somehow finds it hard to believe as she use men as toys. This is the first time she has been with someone for four months," said Regina, feeling Emma's head leaning against her shoulder as she continued to drive.

"Give her a chance maybe you'll end up surprised," Emma said with a smile, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Maybe, I love your outfit by the way," Regina said and smiled back, planting a kiss in her light strands. She was wearing a black dress reaching her to her things, but not too high so there was no chance of anyone seeing anything if she should happen to bend over. it had a v-neck and short sleeves. In addition she was wearing a pair of black pantihose, black boots that went up her legs, and a red jacked. Around her neck a pearl necklace.

"Thanks, I hoped this would ba acceptable," said Emma, blushing.

"It will be I can assure you, I still can't believe mother grounded us when we are this old and I have to spend the weekend in the same room as Zelena," she groaned, turning a corner and getting onto a road that was more secluded in a wodded area.

"It could have been worse, after all she told Zelena to end it with Robin, you are still free to see me," said Emma with a small laugh, wondering what Regina's family was really like.

"For now as long as we behave, you can rest if you are tired you are tired it will still be a while to we get there," said Regina stroking her ever so gently. Emma snuggled closer finding it easy to rest. It had been a weird week and with Ruby's drinks it would be easy to fall asleep. Regina didn't mind though, she simply kept her eyes half on the road and half on the sleeping beauty next to her.

Emma's peace was not broken until Regina said, "Time to wake up, we are here."

The blonde opened her eyes and looked at the place in front of them, saying, "Holy shit you grew up there?"

"Yes that's home," she nodded, killing off the engine and slowly greeting out. Emma got out as well, looking at the chattau in front of her. Not quite getting how Regina could be living as a poor painter when she grew up in a place like this. Still she didn't say anything, she just got out and grabbed her suitcase from the back and followed her to the main door.

"So ready to meet the family?" Regina wondered.

"As ready as I will ever be," said Emma, taking a deep breat.

"Alright," Regina unlocked the door to let her in. She followed yelling, "Mom, dad, Zelena we are back."

Emma heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw a woman she assumed to be in her thirties appear. She was wearing a deep green dress, same lengt as her own, v-neck, broad shoulder straps and a white jacket on top. Her heels was in the same shade as her dress. Around her neck an emerald necklace. Her eyes shining making Emma feel less confident. From the left side Emma heard footsteps and saw a man appearing, his hair was greyish and he was wearing a dark grey suit, a white blouse and a purple tie. From right ahead Emma could hear heels clicking across the wooden floors, she looked up seeing a woman appearing, she was wearing a black suit with a red blouse inside. Her red blouse matched her lipstic. her brownred hair hanging loosely down her shoulders. She approached them first, Regina's older sister stood at the bottom stair watching them with curiousity.

"Regina, how many times do I have to tell you, a lady never yells," Cora said in a firm tone.

"I am sorry mother," Regina looked down.

"Never worry, introduce me to this...woman istead," Cora said in a sharp tone.

"I can handle that fine myself ma'am. My name is Emma Swan, I am daughter and heir to the Charming fortune, I take it you have heard of us," Emma said, before Regina could speak.

"Sharp tongue and stamina I see. Yes I have heard of you, would you join me for a drink in the garden so I can get to know you, Henry, make sure the girls behave and do not interrupt us," said Cora, nodding towards Emma then her husband.

"Mother, you can't..."Regina started when a hand movement from her mother silencenced her. She swallowed. Emma squeesed her hand and leaned over to whisper, "It will be fine, I shall find you later."

Regina nodded and followed her sister up the stairs to their room, putting Emma's suitcase in the guest bedroom next to it. As she was about to walk back to her room, or rahter their shared bedroom, when it occured to her that her mother would be busy, so she didn't have to right then. Instead she walked over to the room on the right side of they room she shared with her older sister. The room was otherwise known as her room growing up, the room in which she stayed if she had not misbehaved. The two siblings did after all not share rooms because they didn't have their own room, they shared as a punishment cause their mother knew how much they hated it growing up. In the end that had at times forced them to bond instead.

Regina sat down by her old desk, browsing through the drawers, there were old notebooks, letter paper, pencils and an old diary. She closed them, looking at the stack of old school books in a neat pile on her desk. She went through her bookshelves, letting her hand slide over the cover. Her eyes went to the diffrent posters all around before she slumpled down on her bed, pulling an old magazine of the nightstand and started to read.

"So Miss. Swan, care to enlighten me on why you have another name than your parents, have you been married?" Cora asked her sitting down after handing Emma her drink

"Their name was Charming, wouldn't you have changed yours if that was your name?" Emma said, rolling her eyes. She hated that name that much was sure.

"Point taken, so what do you do now, work or study?" asked Cora, with a frown.

"I work enough to have a steady income," said Emma honestly as she did work.

"With what?" asked Cora.

"I rather no say as that is a private matter," Emma said, she didn't feel the need on saying what she did as she thought Cora would not approve.

"If you are being serious about my daughter I need to know if your job can support her foolishness," Cora's tone sharp.

"Her foolishness?" Emma was confused.

"Her so called painter lifestyle, she is so proud of making it on her own, but I am sure she will come crawling back any day to ask for herl financially," said Cora.

"What you call foolishness is what makes her happy and I support that. I would never force her to do something she did not want," said Emma annoyed.

"I thought you that were of high class would put an end to that nonsense," the older woman seemed surprised.

"Then you thought wrong, as her paintings is the reason to why we met," said Emma honestly, adding, "That and the fact that she is a brilliant painter."

"I see we are clearly not going to agree on this," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"Why can't you let her be happy the way she wants and support her in her choices?" Emma wondered.

"Because I don't want to see her rotten in some drain along the way," Cora argued.

"You've never been happy, have you?" Emma questioned sighing heavily.

"That is none of your concern," said Cora a bit annoyed, feeling her phone ring in her pocket, she looked at the number, saying, "I have to take this."

As she did not dismiss Emma she found it impolite to leave and so she stayed, hearing Cora say, "No I have not forgotten you, my wolf. On your birthday don't be silly, I did not call because you were having a party, I planned to later. No of course not, don't be silly. If you can come over later. I am not sure if that is a good idea, my daughters are here and well one has company and the other I suspect is sneaking of as we speak, I am aware of that...Don't start lecturing me on becoming a mother until...I am not sure if that...I told you I would think about it. Fine, be here at midnight I will met you ourside. Yes, yes, you too."

She hang up, realizing Emma was still there, however she would make her pay if she talked so that was not of her concern. Instead she said, "You are dismissed and I don't want you to share bed with my daughter while you are here, am I making myself clear?"

"As crystal," Emma nodded as her mind started to go to whether she should tell Regina about her conversation or not. Still she left the room and went up the stairs where she ran into Zelena. The other woman was clearly on her way out, still Emma looked at her saying, "I thought you were grounded?"

"Mind your own buisness or I shall make your life hell," said Zelena annoyed.

Emma nodded following down the hallways seeing that one of the doors said Regina's name, one Zelena's and one both. She frowned as she carefully knocked on the one saying Regina's name, and got a come in. The brunette was sitting on her crossed legs reading an old Nancy Drew book. Emma smiled at her asking, "Mind if I join you?"

"No, grab anything you want," said Regina, looking over the page, the magazine had been a bit dull. Emma however grabbed it and started to read. Not a moment sooner there was a knock on the door and Henry appeared with a track, holding a plate of cookies, a bowl of chips and a bowl of candy, plus two cups, a bottle of coke and a can of tea. He smiled at them saying, "I thought you girls could use something to nibble on."

"Thanks, daddy, your the best," she smiled at him, getting up to take the tray, then give him a hug.

"Anything for my princess," he said and smiled at her.

"You know mom will most likely get upset with you for this?" Regina seemed worried.

"I wouldn't marry her if I could not handle her, besides her lover will be buy round midnight, she'll be occupied then. Just made sure you are in your bed before morning, I told your sister the same," he said, eyeing Emma that was looking at them over the magazine.

"Of course, thanks for the heads up," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Not a problem, oh and breakfast is at nine so don't be up too late," he said as he headed back out. Emma seemed confused how could he be the direct opposite of Cora and they could still function together. she took a cookie and started nibble on it, asking "Does your mother have many lovers?"

"This is the first I heard for as long as I lived, so I would assume father would not know if it was serious," said Regina, putting the books asside to have some chips and tea.

"I think they are on the topic of more children, I overheard them talk on the phone," said Emma with a shrug.

Regina's jaw dropeed but only for a second after all nothing her mother did was surprising her. She shrugged as well, turning a page in her book and continued to read. Emma looked at her asking, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really," she said, her eyes focusing on the word.

"If you do I can listen," said Emma with a smile.

"I appreciated that, but for now I would rather read," she said, giving Emma a thankful smile.

"Alright," Emma said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

It was a few moments over midnight that Zelena sneaked back home, she had had a brief meeting with Robin not far from her home. At least not by car. She had told him what her mother wanted her to do. Still she had told him she didn't want to end it, that she was not using him like she did with the other men she had been with. He told her he already knew that and offered to talk to her mother. She had objected to this and said she would contact him on when to see him next. She however was not surprised on what she would walk into at home, her mother heavily making out with a youn woman not far from their doorsteps. She knew the woman to be a daughter of someone that was in her mother's social circle. Her name was Red Lucas, daughter of the a bit shady Anitca Lucas, maybe that was why she went along well with her mother. This however made her skin curl as she sneaked into the house not to be discovered. She headed upstairs, hearing low music coming from Regina's room, carefully she opened the door, seeing her younger sister sleeping, an old worn out book in her hads. Emma was sleeping too, head in her lap, a hand resting on top of once Regina's old books. She smiled closing the door, going into their joined room.

Also Zelena was an avid reader and now she grabbed an old copy of the hobit and started to read. Come early morning and the sun was peaking in through the windows of the of Regina's room. She woke up and streched her body a bit then carefully removed herself from the sleeping blonde. She walked into the joined room, finding her sister sleeping with her head in a book, she removed it and turned out the light, putting the blankets more around her, before slipping into a pajamas and into bed next to her. Curling up holding her close like that might be odd considering how old they were, still Regina didn't care she knew that her sister could use some love.

8Am at the Mills chateu a tired Cora Mills got out of bed and went to check on her girls. Henry woke by his wife getting out of bed saying, "When did you come to bed, my love?"

"Not sure," she said, her voice husky.

"I see, do you want me to check so you can sleep?" he wondered, looking at her.

"No, I can sleep later," she said with a heavy sigh, wishing that Red had stuck around to the morning or that she had let her.

He didn't object to this, just released her grip on her. Cora got up and grabbed a robe before walking down the hallway surprised to see both Regina and Zelena sleeping tightly wrapped up in each other like when they were young. For a moment she stood there watching over them, she had done so when they were younger as well. Of course neither knew as they were asleep. She might punish them hard, but even Cora had her regrets even if people said she had no heart. She might not love her husband as she should anymore, but she still loved her daughters. Quietly she sneaked in placing a kiss on each forehead without waking them then she closed the door. Her heart filled with love as she walked to check on Emma. She was sleeping too, holding on to one of Regina's old teddy bears. Cora smiled, she didn't seem all bad sleeping, then again she was not, young and rebellious perhaps, but not bad. She made sure the cover was wrapped around her tight before she left her sleeping and went downstairs to tell the servants she wanted her breakfast or thater their breakfast early. What she did not expect was to see Ruby in the hallway waiting for her. She should have sent her packing, instead she embraced her saying, "I am so glad you stayed even if I told you to leave."

"I couldn't leave without a proper goodbye," Red said, kissing her deeply, pushing her towards the living room as the kiss proceded. Cora did nothing to stop it, on the other hand she put more depth and passion into it. The kiss again woke her desire even if she was tired from the night before. Red made sure to push her onto a living room table, parting her robe only to discover that she was wearing nothing but panties underneath. She let a hand slide past the small layer of fabric, and the other hand started to rub her breast. Two fingers slipping between her folds and her thumb rubbing on her diamond, making her neck go back in delight, a moan escaped her now. Red with for her neck, kissing and licking it while she continied her treatment.

It would not take long for the older lady to start shivering and give herself to her. Red captured her as she did, planting the softest of kisses on her lip. She smiled at her, kissing her cheek, watching her in afterglow trying to calm herself fully. A sigh escaped her as she said, "I have to go, or I shall be late for birthday dinner with my mother, grandmother and some of their friends."

"When will I see you again?" Cora needed to know.

"I am not sure, I have a lot of things to tend to these days, but I will try to make time," Red answered, hating that she had to leave her.

"I shall stop by your mansion later, with your present and I need to debate a matter with your mother," said Cora.

"You really didn't have to get me anything," said Red, adding, "Last night was more than enought, simply wow."

"I did, because I... love you," Cora managed to finish. Finally after being lovers for five months it felt right to say those words.

"Wow," said Red, not having expecting her to say that at all, still she managed, "I love you too, until later."

She left another lingering kiss on her lips before she was on her way. Cora let a sigh escape her before she closed her robe and then slowly went to check on breakfast. Then the elderly lady made her way back up the stairs to get dressed. As she entered the bedroom ashe shared with her husband. He was now fully dressed, seeing her puzzled face, he embraced her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She smiled at him saying, "How do you always know what I need?"

"You are not that hard to read, my love, I assume you now want a divorce," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I do, but I would hate to move away from you, this house and the children, I need you in my life, Henry," she whispered, leaning against him.

"I never said I would remove myself from your life or our family, but if you do remarry I will not share your bed, even if I share this chattau. I want you to be happy, Cora, if that is with someone else I can agree to that as long as that person treats you right," he said, kissing her cheek again.

"How can you let me go to someone else so easily?" she wondered, cupping his cheek and stroking it with her thumb.

"Because I love you dearly, and I want you to be happy, and it is the right thing to do," he said, this time he kissed her lips and she returned it. She held on to him, groaning hearing the beats of of some new pop song she did not care for and Regina and Zelena singing loudly, "Cause I am freak, yeah I'm a freak!"

"I take it they are awake," he said with a small laugh.

"So it would seem, I should get dressed," said she, shaking her head, letting go and walking over to the closet to put her clothes on. Emma had also wokedn up by the singing of Zelena and Regina singing. She frowned and got out of bed, walking to the room and seeing both sisters spite their ages, was on a bed each using their brushes as microphone, Regina singing, "Day and night I just imagine how you put your love on me. Lights off, lights on."

Zelena joined in singing,"Day and night I just imagine how you put your love on me. Lights off, lights on"

Both joining in on the chours line, living into it, before falling down giggling. Emma shook her head saying, "Have you both lost your minds?"

"No, we are just happy because we are in love," said Regina, her older sister nodded to confirm. Emma smiled at her, saying, "Good, because you want to hear something?"

"What?" Regina said, smiling at her.

"I am very much in love with this poor painter I met on the streets of Paris," she said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"We better get down, mother hates when we are late for breakfast," said Regina with a heavy sigh. Quickly they three got dressed and headed downstairs to join their parents.

It was a bit later the same afternoon that Cora rang the doorbell to the Lucas Mansion. It was an hour drive from where she lived. She took a deep breath waiting for the door to open, a servant. He let her in and went to get Anita. Both ladies gave each other a kiss on each cheek as they had been friends for decaded before they went to Anita's study to talk in peace. Anita looked at Cora saying, "I don't have much time as Red is about to open her birthday presents."

"That is why I am here, I want to talk to you about Red, I mean Ruby, I mean your daughter," said Cora, feeling really foolish now.

"My daughter, what did she do this time, whatever the damage I can assure you she will pay," Anita said with a heavy sigh, there was no news that the young girl caused trouble.

"No damage, I came to ask for her hand, I wish to marry her," Cora knew this was not the best way to put it as she was not very young or a man. Then again better to say it as it was.

"You...wish to marry, Ruby Red, whatever thought, I thought you were happy with Henry," said Anita. She looked midly shocked, but not angry.

"I am, I mean we are better as friends, as I love her, your daughter deeply, please give me I mean us our blessing. You know money wise she will never have a concern and I shall treat her well," said Cora honestly.

"How long have you two...?" the other woman wanted to know.

"Five months," she answered.

"That will explain a lot, alright you have my blessing, but only if you do divorce Henry first, and if you hurt her I swear I shall come for you," said Anita in a warning tone. Cora know she had no problem doing so being a werewolf and all. It was uncommon, but she had found out this family still was that. She nodded dignified, saying, "Please give her this, I should..."

She left a square present on her desk before leaving, Anita on the other hand wondered if both her friend and daughter had gone mad.. In any case she walked back to the party seeing her daughter smiling with happiness over her gifts. She just finished her last one, an outfit she wanted as Anita came in and said, "One more from Cora."

"She came by?" Ruby Red asked, her heart sank when she got she had not been around to see her.

"Yes, she asked for your hand and for me to give you this. In fact she asked for my blessing to marry you," said Anita in a serious tone, making everyone in the room gasp. Some of them was common friends of both Regina and Cora.

Red didn't speak, she simply opened the present, a book and a necklace, a wolf holding a part of a diamond heart, it was a small note saying, "I have the other half of the heart, wear it and we'll always be together." A tear falling from Red's eye as she put it on. She took up her phone and texted Emma, saying, "The woman I've been seeing it just got serious, she gave me a diamond necklace and a book."

Putting it asside she looked at a mother saying, "When she asked for your blessing, did you give it, do you approve?"

"On conditions I do," she said, her face showing no emotions pro or against this. Still it was enought for her friends to roll her eyes, and her daughter to hug her giggling with happiness. At least the latter was something.

* * *

Back at the Mills chatau Regina had decided to take Emma for a ride on her horses. Emma hadn't been riding much so they were taking it slow. She didn't mind it all too much thought. Right now she was chilling on the back of a horse with the love of her life, life to her was more perfect in it had been in the longest time. She ignored the messages from her parents and had just gotten a message from Rube's she and her lover was moving forwards. She smiled at Regina saying, "So how often are you out here, I mean your parents can't be all bad?"

"Once a month to see them, if mother does not demand me to come home that is. To see the horses a bit more often," she said stroking her horse.

"Couldn't you afford to have the horses somewhere else?" Emma wondered.

"With me cutting myself off, not unless my paintings sell a lot, but that is okay," said Regina with a heavy sigh. Her family money came with obligations. Obligations she didn't want.

"Some day you have to show me your way of life," Emma smiled at her, wanting to try out a day with her.

"If you want me to I will," said Regina with a happy gigggle, kicking her horse in the side making him run off. Emma groaned as kicked hers in the sides to keep up.

Back at the chattay Cora had just paked her red Lexus LX- LF a car that raged above what most could afford. To her however it was a drop in the ocan, and one of many cars she used. As she pulled up she saw another car pulling in behind her, an old jeep, almost falling apart. She groaned getting out of her car, as did the driver behind her, Robin hood. Hands on her sides, she looked at him saying, "What do you want here?"

"Talk to you, if you have the time," he said, swallowing hard, he knew she could most likely had him killed and make it look like an accident if she felt like it.

"Daddy," a small voice interrupted from inside the car and Robin at once opened the door and opened a seat belt, and a young boy came out, he couldn't be more than five. Cora's facial expression softened as she saw the little guy and amazingly enough she said, "And who might you be, young man?"

He hid behind his father's legs, looking at her, in a nervous tone he said, "Roland, my name is Roland."

"I am Cora, and I will not harm you, I promise, I am just going to talk to your father for a little while. Why don't you come with us to the garden and you can play with this." Like magic she made two toy cars, a boy and a quiver with arrows. He looked at his father, that nodded it was okay, he could take it. He carefully came out behind his father and took it and smiled at the older lady, polite saying, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, young Sir," said Cora, motioning for the two to follow her, and they did. The young boy looked around with amazent before he asked, "Do you have any pets?"

"Only horses," said Cora, which was trued.

He nodded and kept close to his father until they came to the back. He ran to try out his new bow and arrows as his father and Cora sat down on some garden chairs. Henry appeared as well, he had seen them come out and now he was standing behind his wife, hands on her shoulders. Robin looked at them, they for sure looked like the perfect couple. He sighed and said, "I wanted to talk to you about your oldest daughter Zelena."

"I assumed as much," Cora said, a hand going to rest on on top of one of Henry's.

"I wish to court her, but I cannot do that as long as you are against it, please Cora, I am not a bad man," said he, looking at them.

"What can you offer her?" Cora wondered, eying him up and down.

"Love, a home, whatever she might need," he said.

"All well and good, but she was intended to run the buisness here when we cannot anymore, would you be willing to learn that for her?" the elderly lady wondered.

"I would be willing to, if you would not mind teaching you, but it includes hard work, "said Robin honestly.

"Good I want you around her after four Monday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday in the following weeks, if you do well I shall considering changing my mind regarding Zelena," said Cora.

"Thank you, we should get going, give my regards to Zelena," he said and smiled at her, calling for his son that came running at once.

"We will make sure to do that," said Cora with a nodd and smiled at him. The two left the estate and she sighed going inside, he looked at her saying, "Grant Regina and Zelena their true love. You know that theses young ones are. You just went to Anita to ask for the blessing to date her daughter, why won't you do the same for Regina and Emma."

Cora was about to answer when the two young girls came inside and Emma snarled, "Damn you Regina Mills, it is not funny, that really hurt."

"It is totally funny," Regina could not stop laughing.

"Because Red and her family is of high birth, and I really do love her, I don't want to, but I do," saida Cora as a heavy sigh.

"Holy shit, you love Ruby Red Lucas," Emma said shocked, as she thred into the doorway, her clothes filled by mud. Her horse had gotten spooked and thrown her off.

"Say it isn't true, she is younger than me, that is just grosse," Regina as shocked as Emma.

"It is true, I saw them making out like hell when I came home last night, they were paractically doing it outside the house," they heard Zelena, frowning at the dirty Emma.

"The horse threw me of okay," she snapped at the older woman.

"I wasn't asking," Zelena rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Father you cannot let this go through, she is old enought to be her daughter, what about...what about our family," Regina's voice was getting high pitched.

"I am sorry, sweetheart, there is nothing I can do, she loves her," said Henry with a heavy sigh.

"I really hate you all, you the most for wrecking this family, this home," she screamed at her parents, running upstairs in tears, they heard the door slam hard. Cora looked at her husband saying, then her oldest daughter, that in a hateful tone said, "So you can date that tramp and I cannot date whom I want, real nice mother."

She dissapered upstairs as well, another door slamming, Emma was left with the two adults, not quite knowing where to go or what to say, she quietly went upstairs to her guestroom. Cora looked at her husband sighing heavily, "That went well, talk to them together or apart?"

"This time together, Regina first," he said, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She nodded and together they went up to the room of their younger daughter. Tkney knocked and entered, finding her in the action of packing her things. Both looked at her with puzzled face, and her father said, "Regina, stop please and listen."

"No, I will not listen to anything more you have to say, I am leaving, and I am not coming back ever," she said, still very much upset.

"Be reasonable, you have no idea how hard this is for me," her mother said.

"We will both live in this house for as long as we live and will both be your parents, we love you," said Henry, looking at her.

"And I both of you in a very screwed up way, but I cannot stay, and please don't call me," she said, closing her bags and suitcases, calling for Emma as she reached the hallway. Emma came out, looking at her confused. The brunette said in a firm tone, "I have to leave now, mom the keys to your Lexus."

Cora reached in the pocket and handed them over, tears in her brown eyes now as her daughter didn't even give her a hug goodbye as she left. Cora squeesed Henry's hand hard and walked towards Zelena's room, both walking inside and Cora said, "Before you speak, Robin came to talk to me today, you two have my blessing on some conditions."

"Which is what?" Zelena said.

"No more children until you are married and he is learning to taking over the family buisness," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"You are serious," she seemed shocked. Cora and Henry both nodded, making her hug both and look at them, saying, "Regina will come back just give her some time."

"Not this time," said Cora with a heavy sigh, leaving the room, she needed some moments for herself. She walked back into the master bedroom and sat down with her head in her hands, crying. From the doorway Henry was watching over her, he didn't interupt her as it was not the time he knew. She would come for his comfort when needed and then he would give it.

* * *

It was a cold day in the beginning of Decemeber that a young photograph was taking pictures along the Seine, she was smiling happily as she put the camera away. Spite the biting cold she was not wearing much clothes. A pair of light blue demin jeans, a striped top, a black leather jacket that was now open, a scarf with many colors, spray painted by the looks of it and a pair of black boots. Smiling she continued to walk until she stumbled over a painter further down.

"Hey babe, I know it is early, but have you sold anything yet?" the blode asked, her hands now rested on a pregant belly. She had found that she was not long after they had left the Mills chateu a few months prior. She had been scared at first, but Regina had calmed her saying she would be fine, she would be there all the way and she had been. Learning it was a boy Regina had insisted on the name Henry Mills after her father.

"One painting, how about you did you take the pictures you wanted?" Regina wondered.

"I did yes, going over to the tower to take some there, you wanna join," Emma wondered.

"Sure if you help me with the paintings?" Regina wondered.

"Of course, maybe we could convince Killian to join us for a coffee break," said the blode, taking the paintings Regina handed her.

"Most likely, you really should get dressed better Emma," said Regina her voice filled with concern as they started to walk towards the tower. She smiled let her arm sneak and lock with Emma's as they walked, she was happy, really happy.

Just as they were about to walk up and join the people along the busy streets of Paris a too familiar voice called after them, "Emma, Regina, wait up!"

The two turned to face Red and Regina let out a groan, what did she want this time, she had hardly spoken to her at all after she had left the chatau. She knew Emma met with her from time to time thought, after all they were best friends still and ran in the same circles. Red caught up and said, "Regina, you really need to talk to your mother."

"Not going to happen," the brunette never wished to see her again. She had however talked to her father as often as before, but then again she was always a daddy's girl. He had tried to reason with her saying things would be the same, both would live at the Chatau, but Regina simply refused to listen. Now Red however had decided to do one last attemp, if that failed so be it. She looked the brunette into the eyes saying, "Regina, she loves you more than anything, anyone, having you not talking to her is breaking her heart more and more for each day. I get you are upset with me for faling for her and the other way around, but she grants you your happiness, why can you not grant hers her own. She and your father are as close as they ever were. Don't you just miss her a little?"

"No I don't," the brunette said in a cold tone, not wanting to admit just how much she missed her harsh mother.

"Look at this," said Red fingering with her cell phone, finding a picture that said, "SwanQueen Regina Mills + Emma Swan forever." It was tagged on the wall in the guestroom Emma had stayed in when she was at the chatau. Ruby exchanged the picture and she could see a painting on the two of them in one of the hallways. She swallowed hard, a tear running down her cheek by the impact of the pictures, She steadied herself on Emma saying, "I can't do this, can we please go."

Emma nodded giving Rube's a look of sympathy, she knew that by now Regina's parents was fully divorced and Ruby Red lived with Cora at the mansion, they were enganged to be married. As for her own family she had told them about Regina and they didn't rightly approve at first, but they accepted it, they were with them every Sunday night for family dinner.

The two walked towards the tower getting there, they took a break with Killian, and carried the pictures home to Regina's humble flat. After putting them down she looked at her love saying, "Do you think I should see her?"

"I do, but that is your choice," said Emma honestly.

"Maybe it is time, do you want to come with," it ws actually more of a I need you to come with. Emma nodded, of course she didn't mind that at all. And so the two made their way to the red Lexus that Regina had still kept. Only now it had panted a couple of Swan wings and a crown on the hood. A deep breath as they got inside and Emma said, "You will be fine, both of you will be fine."

"I don't know it has been so long," said Regina fireing up the engine.

"You needed time and distance, she gave you that," Emma planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Regina didn't answer, in fact she didn't speak on the rest of the ride. She parked the car up front and got out. She sighed as she felt Emma's arm wrap around her shoulders. Slolwy she walked to the door, using her key to get inside. She could hear her mother yelling at the servants once inside, a smile on her lips. She broke from Emma as she hurried to where the voice was coming from. She walked faster and soon she rounded to corner seeing her, her back against her. She ran over and hugged her hard from behind, holding on tight, whispering, "I love you and I forgive you, mommy."

Cora turned and held her tight, stroking her ever so gently, whisering, "I never meant to fall in love again, but I couldn't reject it either."

"I know and it is okay, all will be okay," she leaned her head against her bossom and her tears fell fully now.

"So how is the painting business selling anything?" Cora asked to change the subject.

"Quite a lot actually, oh and Emma is pregnant, we are naming him after father," Regina chattered.

"I am glad to hear that, I am happy for the both of you, are you hungry or thirsty after the drive?" she wondered.

"No, we ate just before," said Regina.

"Will you stay a while?" it sounded more like a prayer than a question.

"I will, I mean we will," she said with a nod.

"I know it is a lot to ask, but can you do me a favor as you are a painter," said Cora, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah sure," said Regina and smiled at her.

"I want you to paint a picture of the hall family in the dining room," said Cora and smiled at her. Her daughter nodded hearing the voices of her sister and Robin along with the voice of young Roland. They were talking to Emma in the hallways.

* * *

It would take Regina two months to have the painting done, Henry and Cora was in the center, his arms around her waist and hers around Red's waist on her left. They were smiling. In front of Henry was Zelena sitting with Roland on her lap and Robin's arm protectivly around her. Next to them in front of Cora and Red Emma and Regina was sitting with young Henry in Emma's arms. Cora could not have been happier, not only was her daughter back, but she had two new grandchildren and one on the way as Zelena was expecting one with Robin.

As for Regina and Emma they were more than happy living as they always had in Regina's small flat, living of selling her paitings and Emma's income, she was working as a guard at one of the many museums in town. Even if they had more money and could afford something better they prefered living there, as that was where their adventures began. It was on their one year anniversary that Regina dragged Emma to a wall that for too long had been grey and boring, on it she had tagged the word SwanQueen and on a lake sourrounded by a concrete city there were two Swans and a cygnet. One black and one white, the black one wearing a crown.

"See the Swan is no longer lost and alone, it has a family," said Regina, smiling proudly, it had taken her all night.

"I am so glad you found me, with you by my side I shall never be lost again," said Emma and kissed her lovingly.

"And with you I shall always have inspiration for more paintings and feel loved," said Regina, kissing her once more. Just then a squal was heard from a baby seat and both smile. Young Henry wanted attention as well. Regina lifted him up and pointed at the picture saying, "See that is you."

Emma shook her head and smiled, holding her small family close, knowing that she would never have to feel lost and alone again.

* * *

Feedback is always welcome and much appreciated :o)


End file.
